The Elvin Ranger
by Adurna-Brisngr
Summary: She has a bloody past closely entwined with the One Ring. Can one human show her how to love again, without the interference from an elf of Mirkwood and the war of the Ring? 1st Fan-fiction so be nice. Rated T for safety. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter one: Enya

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Me: I wish I did though.**_

_**Enya: You own me, and Hollin**_

_**Me: true at least I have you guys**_

"_My Lady," _Enya heard a soft voice whisper.

Enya tried to force her lips to form the words she so desperately wanted to say. Finally she managed to say, "_What is it Echo?"_

"_My Lady Enya I believe that I can get you out of here, but we must act now else all will be lost," _Echo, Enya's dearest and most trusted riding companion, answered in a hurried whisper.

"_Echo you have my full permission to do what_ _you can to get us out of Minas Morgul alive,"_ Enya whispered, her voice cracking from its lack of use, and all of the screaming that was violently forced from her lips.

"_Very well my Lady, you must drink this, a small potion that will give you the appearances of one who is dead,"_ Echo whispered, pressing a small bottle of liquid to Enya's parched and cracked lips. As bidden Enya drank the the potion, turning stiff and cold, her pulse sluggish and almost stopping, her breathing apparently none existent. (**A/N: The potion is based off of J.K.R. 's Draught of Living Death so I don't claim the credit)**

"_Manan elye etevanne!_ My Lady Enya is dead, oh wraiths, Sauron's servants, I beseech thee she is long dead, let me take her and give her the burial that she deserves! _Manan elye etevanne_, _Manan elye etevanne_," Echo cried to the night so that all in Minas Morgul could hear.

The Ringwraith's screeched in anger and despair, but sent a servant down with their message, giving their permission for her to bury her Lady. Into the night Echo took her Lady's body leaving a full and heavy pack and a note for her Lady before returning to Minas Morgul and succumbing to the Ringwraith's torture, will and power.

1,041 yrs. Later

The third age Year 3018 September 28

Enya heard a soft nock on the door. She stood up from her desk, turning to face the door she said clearly, "_Come in."_

Galadriel's chief lady entered and bowed, straitening she said, "_Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you Lady Enya the last of the nearest kin of Gil-Galad, she says it 'tis urgent."_

Enya nodded, "_If the Lady Galadriel commands my presence then I shall comply for I am hers to command,"_ she said elegantly already tired of the court games and manners.

Lost in thought Enya remembered many things as she climbed the stairs that lead to Galadriel's chamber. Lothlorien had been her home for the past 1,041 and 9/12 years since she is the last of Gil-Galad's nearest kin. It still hurt to remember the battle of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, Sauron's betrayal, the forging of her ring and the others, and Gil-Galad, her Uncle's fall.

As she entered Galadriel's chamber Enya bowed her head, "_You called for me Lady Galadriel," _she said in a soft voice.

"_Yes I did call for you, I need an ambassador to take a message to Elrond, and I wish for you to go." _

"_But why, pardon me my Lady but-"_Enya started as her head snapped up.

"_You must go because you and only you can handle this mission. The Nine are abroad again, and I trust only you to not fail, may Earendil watch over you Lady Enya of Eregion," _Lady Galadriel said looking like a queen, great and beautiful, and terrible and commanding.

"_As you wish Lady Galadriel," _Enya murmured as she bowed her head.

"_The message that I wish for you to deliver for me is, 'That the elves of Lothlorien will not become involved until it is our time to get involved, and I advise you to let the people choose and accept those who do.'"_

"_If that is all, my Lady?" _Enya said as she raised her head and turned to go.

"_You may go," _Galadriel said dismissively.

Enya bowed her head before walking from the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ford of Bruinen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Me: I wish I did though.**_

_**Enya: You own me, and Hollin**_

_**Me: true at least I have you guys**_

Chapter Two: The Ford of Bruinen

Enya burst into her flat angry, alarmed, and confused and scared. Her thoughts where swirling, The Nazgul where back, and she needs to give a message to Lord Elrond. Why does she have to go, her of all the people to choose. Perhaps it has to do with her past, the way she had been there when Isildur took the ring never to destroy it, getting taken by the Nine for torture and conversion. Her being the last surviving close kin of Gil-Galad, being the keeper of the unknown 4th Elvin ring. Her having both Numenorian and The eldest of Elvin blood, or maybe it's just what she sees and what Enya doesn't.

Frustrated and still confused Enya packed light with two simple Elvin tunics, leggings, and boots, along with a simple black Elvin dress whose sleeves reached the ground and had a simple leather, violet, lace up vest.

Wearing her customary Ranger attire and carrying her saddle bags, and pack Enya walked down to the stables. She froze then continued into the stables as she saw the Marchwarden, Haldir.

"_Good morning Lady Enya," _Haldir said.

"_Morning,"_ Enya said walking into her horse, Hollin's, stall.

"_Are you leaving us already," _Haldir asked.

"_Yes, upon the request of Lady Galadriel," _she answered, saddling Hollin.

"_May Elbereth, watch over you Lady," _Haldir said walking out of the stables.

"Yes, I hope so," Enya mumbled, mounting Hollin, and checking that her bow, quiver, blades, horn, shield, and supplies where secured, they where.

"_Noro lim, Noro lim, Hollin let us see if we can get to Imladris before the Nine," _she said urging Hollin forward. Hollin leapt forward like an arrow from its string, and started galloping to the border.

Everything went smoothly for 23 days. At Noon on the twenty-third day of her journey, things took a turn for the worst. One mile from the Ford Enya heard yelling and the sound of horse hooves, and then the thing that she had been dreading, the shrieks and calls of the Nazgul. She finally was able to make out the shouts.

"There is only Eight where is the Ninth," a mans voice called out.

'Only eight', Enya thought her ears and eyes searching for the slightest hint of where the Ninth Nazgul would be. Suddenly behind her there erupted the sound of hooves and a piercing shriek. She looked over her shoulder and gasped in alarm. It was the leader of the Nine, the Witch King of Angmar, the one she feared the most, in whose torture chambers she had lain in, and whose fortress of Minas Morgul she had barley escaped, but lost a close friend.

Drawing her blade, she called to Hollin, "_Noro lim, Noro lim, Noro lim, fly the enemy is upon us!" _Hollin reared, and then sprang forward screaming his challenge to the other black horses of the Nazgul. Enya lay low on his neck letting him have his head; therefore he was able to give his full ability to getting to the Ford. Arriving at the Ford, Hollin had to jump over the swing of a blade. Looking around Enya saw four Hobbits, one Ranger, and a High Elf. Whipping around yet again, she saw the Ninth Nazgul join his fellows.

Enya glared at them with hatred so strong that the Hobbits who say her gaze quelled under it. She lightly kicked Hollin who reared immediately when she raised her blade high challenging them.

"By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair you shall have neither the Ring nor me," said a small voice that came from the Hobbit on the Elvin horse, as he raised his tiny, old, Westernesse sword.

Time seemed to freeze as the Witch King stood up in his stirrups, raised his hand, and calling out in his fell language, striking the hobbit dumb.

As Hollin's front hooves touched the ground, Enya turned him towards the Ford. And as a rumbling was heard from down the river, Hollin had leapt agley across.

Enya again raised her sword and called out in a ringing voice, in a strange mixture of Elvish, "_Come no closer Nazgul, Servants of Sauron, I am she that you thought dead, go back to your Master for you have no chance of over coming me again! In the name of Elbereth may the River take you!" _

As she finished challenging them, the magnifiedwaters of the River, swept the Nine away.

Startled by the sound of someone falling, Enya looked down. Seeing the hobbit unconscious on the ground she quickly dismounted, but was shoved aside by the male Ranger. Ignoring the gesture and suspicious looks from the other Hobbits, Enya knelt besides the male Ranger and asked, "What is his aliment?"

The Ranger, one of the Dunadan, didn't answer just shoved a dagger hilt at her. Inspecting it she hissed, it was one of the cursed blades, one that made the victim a wraith. She dropped it, grabbed her dagger, and slit her wrist holding elevated.

"Where was he pierced," she questioned, urgency lacing her voice.

Again the Dunadan didn't answer he just pointed to the hobbits left shoulder. Enya nodded, cutting away the clothing that obscured the wound, and she grimly noted it was closed. Thanking Elbereth that the Hobbit was unconscious, she cut open the deadly wound.

A furious hiss broke from the Dunadan, but she ignored him and grabbed a small leaf out of the pouch at her waist. Crushing the leaf she placed it into the wound, and quickly laid her wrist onto the opening of the wound.

Upon the contact she started shivering violently, and started to chant softly. Then pulling her wrist away, she sighed in exhaustion. Using a common smith's freezing spell on this kind of wound, had drained her of much of her strength. She quickly bound both his shoulder and her wrist.

Setting the hobbit onto her saddle, Enya walked back over to the Dunadan and yanked the dagger hilt from him and placed it in a pouch at her waist. Mounting Hollin behind the hobbit, she whispered, "_Fly towards Imladris as if the Nine where behind us, Hollin!"_

Hollin immediately sprang towards Imladris. Shouts and cries came from the lips of the hobbits companions as Hollin ran. A horse was soon following Enya's flight. She glanced back, it was the Dunadan on the High Elf's horse, and shaking her head in disdain she let Hollin have his head.

"Stop! I demand to know who you are, and what your purpose is, and why you are dressed as a Ranger," he called out.

"_Ease to a walk Hollin but don't stop we must get this Hobbit to Imladris,"_ Enya whispered, and Hollin slowed to a brisk walk. The Dunadan rode up next to her.

"Answer my questions," he asked harshly.

"I am Enya, my purpose right now is to get this Hobbit to Imladris as fast as possible, his aliment is worse than it seems, I've seen it before, and I am dressed as a Ranger and Dunadan because I am one, and I was sent to Imladris for a purpose. And so I believe that that answers your questions, Aragorn son of Arathorn," She answered, urgency, haste, frustration, and exhaustion lacing her voice.

He blinked surprised. Ignoring his reaction, Enya let Hollin's reins hang loosely letting him know to continue his sprint towards Imladris, at which he sprang forward.


	3. Chapter 3: The Council of Elrond

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Me: I wish I did though.**_

_**Enya: You own me, and Hollin**_

_**Me: true at least I have you guys**_

Chapter Three: The Council of Elrond

Boromir inspected the Elf serving him; she was thin, tall, angular, and had a cat like grace, that enchanted him. Taking in a broader view of his inspection he noted many things about her appearance; her lips where thin but full, her nose was slightly hooked, her eyes where grey like his own, her lashes long and cast a slight wild appearance to her eyes. Her hair was shoulder length, and a copper red-brown, like his, except that she had two thin braids of silver Elvin hair framing her face. She wore a strange ring upon her slender and long middle finger, and it could only be described as a slight seen of silver mithril, gold, emerald, and a deep red onyx, that glittered, but drew no attention except to the most observant. Even then it was blurred and indescribable. Her skin was the color of a warriors tanned skin and the dress she wore was of a light and flowy fabric, the vest of soft, violet leather, and they complemented her shape.

Enya felt his eyes on her in fact she felt two sets of eyes on her. In the space of three seconds after noting that fact, her appearance and movements became hidden and withdrawn, with a tich of powerful authority.

Legolas stared across the table at the elf serving one of Elrond's other guests, a man of Gondor by the look of him. She was fair but had the looks of a seasoned warrior, that was suggested by her cat like grace, tanned skin, her shoulder length hair, and when she wasn't tending to the man she stood in a soldiers ready in the shadows behind the mans chair. While he was watching her, her appearance became withdrawn and hidden and he wondered at it. Legolas was startled when one of his companions started talking to him. Casting one last look at the elf, he joined into the conversation.

Enya was relived when Elrond and Arewen stood and started walking towards the Hall of Fire. Sweeping from the room she followed, anxious to get away from the staring eyes.

"Wait, My Lady," a man with a rustic, soft, and heavy Gondorian accent, called out. She paused, looking back to find the man that she had served throughout the feast, walking hurriedly towards her.

Bowing he stopped in front of her, "I don't think I caught your name," he mumbled.

"You shall know it in time, but for now let me keep my name to myself. You can call me a Cat for all I care," Enya answered, poised for flight.

"Then a cat you shall be to me, until I find your name, My Lady," he said.

Enya nodded, and then caught up to Elrond.

"_My Lord Elrond I wish to speak with you after you retire from the Hall of Fire tonight,"_ Enya murmured, casting her eyes downward respectfully.

_"Of course,"_ he murmured back, also playing the court games, before entering the hall.

After an hour or so Enya stood and began to sing:

_'Melodis are the calls from below_

_From a bellows_

_Befriended by those above_

_Gentle and sweet but regal and strong hearted'_

_'Long was their peace_

_And a tie never heard of was forged_

_"Speak friend and enter" was chiseled into the door _

_To the mines of Kazhad-dum'_

_'Friend was the password spoken in the elvish tongue _

_And it is a scrap of their elvish common sense'_

_'Peace long since lost since the goblin wars_

_Most of the race now long gone_

_The birds cry across the land lost in painful memories of that noble elvish race' _

_'Bitter was their parting_

_But it was for a noble cause_

_For they stood firm in the last alliance_

_Where Gil-Galad and Earendil fell'_

_'Most of this race perished in the battle that followed_

_Long lost but not forgotten _

_Is the Elvin race and land of _

_EREGION'_

Enya bowed to the surrounding elves and slipped into a shadowy corner, leaving them puzzled. Elrond stood and left the hall, pausing in the doorway he beckoned to her. Immediately she went to his side, bowing and murmuring, "My Lord." They walked from the Hall to his private study.

"_It has been long since songs of Eregion have been sung, but no doubt you are going to tell me who you are Ranger, and of your past,"_ Elrond said in a carrying whisper.

"_Elrond it has been long, since you saw me last, and no doubt you thought that I was long dead along with most of mine kin. But I must now properly introduce myself, I am Enya Niece of Gil-Galad," She _said softly, standing at a soldiers ready.

Elrond choked,_ "Enya? The young Elvin captain of the legions of Eregion, during the last alliance? Enya the Heir to the throne of the elves?" _

_ "The very same," _Enya said looking him directly in the eyes._ "And you where only 20 years older then me during the last alliance if you remember," She_ continued.

_ "Yes, yes, of course, tell me everything that has transpired since I last saw you," _he said, embracing her. So through most of the night Enya told her story to her dear comrade in arms, and she delivered Galadriel's message.

The next morning Enya woke to some one knocking on her door. Wrapping a thin cloak over her shoulders, she opened the door.

"_Elrond,"_ She said, surprised.

"_The council starts in thirty minutes and from what I observed last night Enya, you don't want any one to know who you are yet, correct," _Elrond explained.

_ "Yes," _She murmured, shifting her feet.

_ "We'll be the first ones there, so you'll be able to hide in the shadows, and listen to the discussions without being known or introduced, for after I would love to hear your opinions of the discussions, my dear one," _he said lovingly.

"_I see that you're still my brother figure, seeing as I had none," Enya _said laughing and beckoning him inside.

"_I'll wait in the hall until you're properly dressed," _he said, amused by her

Appearance; old cloak and an overlarge tunic, but amused in a brotherly way rather than a rude one.

Blushing she closed the door and changed into her, now clean, Ranger attire, and quickly dying her two silver locks to match the rest of her hair. Strapping on her blade, she opened the door and stood by Elrond's side.

"_Have you named your blade, sister,"_ he said, looking at the mithril blade on her hip.

"_No, I haven't yet got around to it, brother," she _murmured, as she walked by his side, towards an open yet secluded porch.

Elrond smiled. _"Yet you where never so hesent to Name your other weapons," _he murmured back.

"_That's different, my blade is the choice between life and death in most battles, it has to have the right name," Enya _said, always tactfully wise.

"_Which is good, a blade should have a name that fits it flawlessly. I am glad you always reserve the name of brother for me; it is nice to have another sibling that has had a firm grip on my heart since the Elder days, and has since her disappearance. You've forever been and will be in my thoughts, sister," _Elrond said, displaying utter most brotherly affections for her.

Enya blushed, and slipped into the shadows of Elrond's chair, where he would sit during the council. Twenty minutes later a warning bell sounded for the council, and everyone began to filter in. Glorfindel of the firstborn… A dwarf from the Lonely Mountains by the name of Gloin and his son Gimli… Aragorn son of Arathorn… Erestor Chief Counselor of Elrond's household… Galdor of the Grey Havens… Legolas son of King Thranduil of the elves of Mirkwood… Boromir of Gondor… the other counselors from Gondor, Mirkwood and Elrond's household… Bilbo Baggins, and last of all came Gandalf the Grey leading Frodo Baggins, bearer of the one ring.

"Welcome all of you to this council. Now, things shall be openly spoke of that have been hidden but to a few until this day. And first so that all may understand what the peril is and what it means. The Tale of the Ring shall be told from beginning even to present time, and though I may begin this tale others shall be ending it," Elrond said, and then he embarked in short upon the story.

Enya only half listened to his part, because she knew all of it. When Boromir spoke, he spoke of many things that she already knew of until, he came to his dream, but even then she was back to only recording what she heard. Enya listened even more to Bilbo's tale, for she only knew bits and pieces of it. She gave her full attention when it became Frodo's and then Gandalf's turn. Gandalf was often interrupted for others news, that entwined with his tale. Enya wasn't too surprised when an argument broke out and only she, Elrond, Aragorn, Bilbo and Frodo remained sitting.

Boromir noticed that throughout the Council, when Elrond wasn't speaking that Elrond's hand seemed to dangle and rest on something other than his chair. Boromir tried to see into the shadows next to the chair, but couldn't. Still puzzled, confused and drawn by the lull and pull of the Ring he joined into the argument of who would take the Ring to Mordor.

"I will take the Ring, though I don't know the way," Enya heard a small voice say through the argument. Silence.

"This is a heavy burden, heavy enough that none could lay it on another. But if you take this burden willingly Frodo Baggins, then I will say that your choice is right, and your seat should be among the mightiest elf friends of old," Elrond said after a pause.

"But you won't be a sendin' him off all a lonesome and lost, surely not master?" a Hobbit cried out, standing from his sitting position by Frodo's chair.

"No, indeed," Elrond said, smiling. "You at least Samwise, shall go with him, seeing as the two of you can hardly be separated. The rest of Frodo's companions we shall debate over tonight after dinner," he said continuing.

Long after the council, Enya sat talking with Elrond, during which he adopted her as his sister. The dinner bell rang, and Arwen, joined them as they walked to the dining hall.

_**Sorry that this chapter followed the movie more then the book, the next chapter will follow the book a little more. Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I was waiting for the internet to be hooked up to the computer I'm using now, and for my mom to get a thumb drive so that I could type on any computer so that you guys could get updates faster…Chapter 4 is going to take me just a little longer to get published cause, I'm still in the process of writing it, then I got to type it but hey at least I've got up to three of the chapters published right? So r&r…-Adurna**_


	4. Chapter 4: Frodo and Company

_**Aug.19, a note I've edited the previous chapters some what due to an excellent, wonderful, and informational review. So if you're a previous reader, I suggest you read it from the beginning. And for that awesome reviewer some of your questions/suggested corrections are going to be made clear early in this chapter. I'm sorry for the misveiws of Eregion; I'm aiming to get several other books that will expand my knowledge of middle earth upon the actual set, especially 'The Silmarillion,' so I'm really, really, really, sorry for the misveiwage. And just another note her ring is as powerful as the captain of nine, and she observed the witch king of Angmar's nasty work, which includes the cursed blade, during her year and a half imprisonment. But I have edited that part a lot, so I hope that that clarifies and corrects some things.**_

_**R/R PLEASE, I need all of the advice and wisdom you can give me...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

_**Me: I wish I did though.**_

_**Enya: You own me, and Hollin**_

_**Me: true at least I have you guys**_

Chapter Four: Frodo and Company

Enya sat with her adopted brother, niece, and nephews with her hood up so that none would see her face. Throughout dinner many people where getting up and singing.

Arwen nudged her in the shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You should go sing aunt

tell us a tale of your homeland, Eregion."

Enya looked alarmed, and Arwen grinned, and murmured; "Only me, father, and the twins know aunt, your secret is safe."

Relaxing Enya stood, and making sure that her hood was covering all of her face, she began singing:

'In the land of Eregion

The grass once grew tall and green  
their homes where built of sturdy stone and bending trees'

'The Holly trees grew wild and tall

Never to be held back

They only obeyed the command of that elven colony'

'Their horses fairer, wiser, swifter, and stronger than Shadowfax of Rohan

That elven race had bred and tamed them

Black or Mithril silver their coats and manes gleamed'

'But long has Eregion lain barren and broken

The grass now sparse and course

The homes now have crumbled

Wild the horses now run

All of Eregion waiting for the return of that elven colony

Weeds and bushes have over run that land and the trees have grown untamed'

'I sing now of a land long lost

Long have I longed to walk amongst the grass

And see the trees standing tall

long have I wanted to see the homes

hear the smiths working in their shops

and walk amongst the hills and mountains of my home land again

My homeland

My homeland'

'Gone now are the days when they traded with the dwarves

the smiths making rings and blades of power'

'Greatest of those smiths was Celebrimbor maker of the three

he took up an apprentice

and alongside him she made a fourth less significant ring then the three

she also made her own armor, sword, shield, and daggers'

'Of his apprentice I now speak

she was fiery, yet quiet

gentle and kind, yet often snappish and harsh'

'Of royal blood she was Gil-Galad's niece

Their black rose and magic flame

a captain of the legions she was also'

'She was strange and often detached

eldest of the elves and Numenorian

but she is NOT half-elven

part of a race as old as time'

'She rides the sire of all their horses'

'She is tall, thin, and angular, a cat like grace and

the personality and qualities of a Sphinx reside within her'

`'she looks as one from Gondor without her

two silver locks and immortal glow

She speaks various tongues and

has one power none know of

and that I shan't speak of'

''Tis said she perished in the last alliance

along with most of her kin

A roaring magic flame put out

but others beg to differ saying they've seen her'

'Perhaps 'tis her ghost

Continuously riding through the times forever

watching 'or us'

'But yet I know that she lives on through those that remember

her, her kin, the people, and the land of

EREGION'

A shocked silence followed the end of Enya's song with only Elrond, Arwen and the Twins smiling. Soon afterward though everyone started clapping, puzzled looks still on their faces.

"Who's your guest, Lord Elrond," Aragorn said, asking what everyone wanted to know.

"This is my adopted sister Enya," Elrond answered, as she bowed, then took her seat.

"That was excellent, aunt," Arwen murmured, still smiling.

Enya smiled back, murmuring, "Yes, I know but I think I revealed a bit too much about my background."

"No I don't think so, but then I'm not exactly the best judge seeing as I already know," Arwen said, just loud enough for Enya, Elrond, and the twins to hear.

Elrond nodded and stood, "Excuse us, my sister, daughter, and I shall be leaving, for I have some business to attend to later."

Arwen stood, and Enya followed suit, walking behind her brother. When she was level with the door, she let her hood fall.

Boromir listened intenivly to the song that the hooded stranger was singing. He gave a start when he heard the description of the apprentice of Celebrimbor, she sounded, by the description, like the elf that had served him the other night.

He was even more shocked when Elrond announced that the stranger was his adopted sister. Several minutes later they stood and left. Boromir watched as the sister let her hood fall when she was in the doorway, and then she was gone.

He was disturbed because what he'd seen was a flash of Gondorian colored hair. He excused himself from his table and followed the group.

Legolas stopped talking when a clear, ringing, musically rustic, voice started singing, holding all of his attention. He didn't exactly pay attention to the words just the voice. He was almost started crying when the singing stopped, leaving him in a daze.

He was startled, when Aragorn spoke, "Who's your guest, Lord Elrond?" Legolas' gaze was drawn to the hooded figure.

"This is my adopted sister, Enya," Legolas heard Elrond reply, as the figure bowed then took her seat.

He saw Arwen lean close to the figure, her aunt he mentally corrected himself, and murmur something. At which Elrond nodded and stood and announced that they where leaving.

Arwen and her aunt followed their father out the door. Legolas saw the adopted sister let her hood fall when she reached the doorway. It took Legolas several minutes after they left to realize that her hair color was an unnatural red, at least unnatural for elves.

"You saved me many questions, but seeing as I can guess rightly I'll have many more because you plan on sending me with the Ring Bearer, brother," Enya said.

Elrond sighed, "Yes, I plan on sending you, but I know you want to put an end to Sauron and his betrayal," Elrond said pushing on because it looked like she was going to interrupt. "Enya, I also know that you won't be able to rest till you do something."

Enya sighed and turned to face him. She froze and looked over Elrond's shoulder, horror, panic, and anger spreading across her face, causing Elrond and Arwen to turn and see what she was looking at. Arwen's hand flew up to her mouth, and Elrond stared fists clenched, because standing not that far behind them was Boromir of Gondor.

Boromir followed them quietly, as they made their way across the hall. He suddenly payed attention to what they where saying. "…plan on sending me with the Ring Bearer, brother," he heard, the adopted sister, Enya say.

"Yes I plan on sending you, but I know you want to put an end to Sauron and his betrayal. Enya, I also know that you won't be able to rest till you do something," Elrond said sighing.

Boromir heard Enya sigh, and realized too late, that she was turning around. He froze, as her grey eyes met his, but quickly his attention was drawn to Elrond, as he hissed.

Suddenly the sound of light, running footsteps filled the echoy hall. Boromir looked to where Enya had been standing and Elrond and Arwen turned around surprised to find her sprinting down the hall. Instinctively Boromir took off after her.

Enya ran in a panic, and was surprised when a firm hand clamped onto her forearm, causing her to stumble. She turned, a black flame flickering behind her panicked and desperate eyes.

"Let me go," she said, trying to tug her arm from Boromir's grip.

"No, I want you to explain some things to me, Lady Enya," he said firmly steering her out of the hall, Leaving Elrond and Arwen standing dumbstruck as she was practically dragged out of the hall.

As soon as Enya was out of sight of her brother and niece, she crumpled to the floor, despair overwhelming her. She started and fought feebly as Boromir picked her up very gently. Finally she just gave up and let herself be carried to where ever he was carrying her. A little while later he set her on a bench in front of the fountain.

"Now please, explain to me why you look as one from Gondor, and why you ran," Boromir asked gently, yet firm at the same time.

Sigh. "I look as if I am from Gondor because, well, Isildur's aunt was an elf, and she is the 3rd main bloodline of the Gondorians, it's been mixed with some weaker blood since my birth, but there are still some remnants of elvishness in your race," Enya answered tiredly.

"And how does that answer my question," he said, sounding confused.

"My mother was she. She left my father for another. And my father died of grief, but I believe that he committed suicide leaving me in the care of the elven smiths. I lived my entire life with them, rarely seeing my uncle.

My mother had given birth to me when she was 200 and while still in the heart of Gil-Galad's realm, before going to Lake Evendim. By the time we landed I was 849, my father dead, and my mother married to her youngest nephew, Anarion. Gil-Galad, was ruling his kingdom and the elves of… the several families of elves that came to… a fair valley with us from afar, we where a colony, governed by Cele…. A smith, and sometimes Celeborn and Galadriel. But a colony none the less, that was part of a larger kingdom.

One year later I met Elrond, he was about 20 years older then me, but we became fast friends, and he became a brother in my eyes, seeing as I considered the smiths more close friends then family. He seemed older than his actual age and we just bonded that way.

Seven years later Sauron betrayed… a certain part of Gil-Galad's elves. During the last battle of the last alliance where Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand, most of my kin, but me and those that had fled to Rivendell, I now find, where destroyed. The places I've felt most confident are in Lothlorien, Gondor, and… a forgotten land. Now in Imladris, my love lies, but not my heart, it resides forever in… my home land. I was the Elf serving you two nights ago, I needed to speak to Elrond," She answered evasively.

"I see but…" Boromir was cut off when a warning bell rang.

"It's the bell for the decision of the Ring bearer's companions, come on," she said, unconsciously reaching for his hand, and pulling him towards the porch.

He stopped. "Wait, your invited to the council," he asked.

"Of course weren't you paying any attention…" Enya started to say but was cut off as Boromir kissed her.

Enya's mind reeled through memories she'd thought she'd shut forever. Celebrimbor gently guiding her hands over the plane work of a chest plate, his chin resting on her shoulder… Celebrimbor meeting her secretly under her favorite Holly tree so they could talk… Celebrimbor forcing Sauron out of the forge so that Celebrimbor could help her in the forging of her ring… Celebrimbor kissing her like he never had before, the day before the battle… watching Gil-Galad, Earendil, and Celebrimbor fall by the hand of the one she had thought a friend… grieving and riding mindlessly around the mountains surrounding Mordor… the devastation and pain of the Nazgul's torture…

Boromir broke away from her, his face flushed and confused.

"Boromir… I… I… we have to go," she said, releasing his hand and running the remainder of the distance to the porch.

Pulling her hood up, she went to sit by her brother, so that she could regain her composer.

Boromir walked slowly after Enya, still confused as to why he had kissed her and why she had run, again. Her face seemed to swim in front of his eyes, flushed, confused, and full of pain, is what he'd seen.

The confusion he understood, but he didn't understand the pain he'd seen on her face. It looked like a heart wrenching pain that had been deeply embedded into her personal makeup.

Boromir composed himself before walking onto the porch, and taking his seat. He saw the Elf Legolas scowling at him and he scowled back. He turned his attention to Elrond as he stood.

"Again I welcome you, but let me first properly introduce my sister, Enya of Imladris," Elrond said, beckoning Enya forward.

He noted that everyone was staring at her Ranger attire, but soon their attention was drawn to her hood, because she had begun to lower it. Boromir saw her take a deep breath, before letting the hood fall.

An uproar ensued, as the elves and most everyone else sat stunned by her appearance. The dwarves where murmuring amongst themselves, and his counselors where shouting for explanations.

As Enya opened her mouth to speak, Boromir stood and everything fell into silence. He sighed, and started to speak, but was cut off as Enya sent him a warning look, he sat back down.

"I am Enya of Imladris, the adopted sister of Elrond. I am Elvin, completely, and you'll just have to accept my appearance it's just how I am so live with it," Enya said bluntly before sitting down.

"I don't…" Halimer Boromir's chief counselor began before Boromir sent him a glare that meant 'be silent'.

Elrond looked over to him briefly before saying, "Now that that is settled, we may begin to discuss who should go with the Ring bearer."

"I think that all the races gathered here should be represented," he heard Enya say.

"I agree, but whom out of each group, lady," Boromir commented. She sent him a scathing look and he just grinned.

"That's not my decision it's whomever volunteers and if we feel they are worthy, even then they still have about two months to prepare and train," she replied sharply, a glint of confusion and pain, barley detectable in her eyes, as she looked over at him.

Elrond stood, saying, "I've now decided how many shall be in the company. Ten walkers shall be set against the Nine riders and Sauron, that are evil. With Frodo and his faithful servant, Samwise, Gandalf will go and I think he would have it no other way. For the rest, elves dwarves and men I will be sending Legolas for the elves, Gimli for the dwarves, and for men Aragorn, for the ring concerns him closely, and Boromir. For the other three I will choose from my own household."

"But then that'd leave no place for us," cried Pippin and Merry, bursting from the bushes behind Frodo's chair. "We don't want to be left behind. We wish to go with Frodo," they continued, planting themselves next to Frodo in the line of the company.

"That is only because you don't understand and can't imagine what lies ahead, but I'm in doubt. My judgment is that the younger, Peregrin Took should remain, for my heart is utterly against his going," Elrond stated.

"Then you'll just have to lock me in prison, or send me home tied in a sack, otherwise I'll just follow the company like a hound does a fox," Pippin said defiantly.

"You shall go then," Elrond sighed.

"And what of the tenth companion, Lord Elrond," Gandalf and Aragorn asked in unison.

"The tenth and final companion shall be my sister Enya, much like Aragorn her fate and life have been closely entwined with the ring, Aragorn by heritage and birth, Enya by betrayal, blood, succession and war. And so now the tale of the ten has been filled. In two months time the company must depart. Now go rest and prepare," Elrond announced.

Boromir grinned, Enya wasn't going to be able to avoid or get rid of him now. Still grinning he walked to his chambers.


	5. I'm so Sorry but, Author's Notice!

Hey all I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been debating on if I continue this story or not because Enya has been trying to run off with the set plot line that I have begun to see a lot of flaws with. So if you want me to continue this story and just fix it then please let me know and inspire me to continue otherwise _**The Elvin Ranger**_ will be discontinued until further notice, or I can fix it to my satisfaction.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

Luna Elen

rangergilan

.Seamstress

fireamber

Shadow'sMelody

I.H.N

Aislinn

And I would like to thank the people who have alerted _**The Elvin Ranger**_:

AJBLUE

Bluegoo2

brookeburke

I Hear The Acid's lovely

Joyce013

LittleFlatts

OceanicHolly

Quaff

rae-reader1993

Shula8205

Stina686

Wrath Flamesoul

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and apologize for this news but this story has been having problems and I've felt pretty worried about this story not making it, but it just might survive my revisions… maybe… probably not. But I would love to hear any advice anyone is willing to give me.

Again Thanks, love ya lots.

Cho, Adurna!


End file.
